1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a relaying device configured to relay data from one of an image processing apparatus and a server apparatus connected via a communication network to the other. The present disclosure also relates to a relaying method for the relaying device, an image processing system having such an image processing apparatus, the server and the relaying device.
2. Related Art
A data storage service in which data is stored in a storage server on a communication network has been known. Further, there has also been known a commercial service in which an image processing apparatus having a printer, a scanner or the both is connected to the storage server via a relaying device, and transmits data between the image processing apparatus and the storage server.
An example of such a commercial service is to convert image data generated by the scanner of the image processing apparatus into document data by the relaying device, and the document data is uploaded to the storage server of an data storage service. Another example is to convert the document data stored in the storage server of the data storage service into image data by the relaying device and download into the image processing device, then the image represented by the image data is printed by the printer of the image processing apparatus.
With use of such a service, the image processing apparatus can transmit or receive data, which has a data format the image processing apparatus does not support (e.g., document data), to or from the storage server. Further, the image processing apparatus is not required to have a function of directly upload the document data to the storage server, or directly download the image data from the storage server.